


Wolf Buddies

by QuillsAndParchment



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAndParchment/pseuds/QuillsAndParchment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy Lupin has always felt like a monster around the full moon. He decides to share his insecurities with his best friend, only to find out a surprise that might just put his fears to rest. (Annabelle Fawley is my OC, this is the first story I've written of her so please let me know what you think)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Buddies

"You're being dramatic Teddy!" Snapped the girl, as the blue-haired boy anxiously shook his head "You fold your socks, forgive me for not trembling at the sight of you" she shaid sarcastically, taking another sip from her butterbeer.   
Teddy glared at her, didn't she understand the danger he meant? Couldn't she see the threat he posed?   
She leaned casually against the kitchen table, glass still in her hand and his nerves exploded   
"I could kill you! I'm a monster. Isn't that even a little scary to you?" he yelled at her, smashing his glass against the tile floor  
Something hardened in her eyes. "You wanna see something scary?" she said threateningly, leaving her glass on the table.   
Teddy saw her back tremble, and her hands grip tightly the edges of the table. His brain barely registered the golden blur of her hair as she spun around, and a big, white she-wolf leapt at him.  
He was too shocked to move, as the she-wolf gracefully landed beside him. And suddenly he could see the resemblance, as she rendered him with the superior, slightly annoyed expresion his best friend always gave him when she beat him at something.   
"Wow" he huffed. In the blink of an eye, she was human again, standing before him with a completely serious face.  
"Now, that's what I call a monster, Lupin. Not that scrawny thing you turn into every month"  
He couldn't help but feel awed at her unfaltering friendship, and her fantastic secret. He also felt slightly offended at being called 'scrawny'. His werewolf form was quite strong, thank you very much.  
"Besides, it's not as if there wasn't any Wolfsbane potion around waiting for you to need it. Things aren't the way they were when your dad was our age. He made sure of it, Ted. This is what he died for. What he fought for. You don't have to hide, or be afraid anymore. You gotta be proud"   
Teddy hugged her before she could finish. "You are truly the bestest friend ever, Anna. Thank you. And, by the way... you are a really cool wolf"   
She laughed in his ear "You are a really cool wolf too. I've seen you. I went 'round after you sometimes, to make sure you were alright"  
His jaw nearly dropped in surprise "You knew? Even before I told you?"   
"Yup" She said matter-of-factly "It was obvious. At least to me. Your dad's genes were pretty strong, your ability to morph so easily, and the fact that you smelled like forest every full moon. I can add two plus two, you know"  
She tried to look offended, but broke into a huge grin that matched his.   
"Annabelle Fawley, what would I do without you?" Said Teddy dramatically  
"Question's what you'll do with me, kid" she joked, lightly punching his arm.  
"Ow!" he complained out of habit.   
"Quit being a crybaby" she replied automatically, pointing her wand at his shattederd glass with a quick 'Reparo'  
Still laughing, they climbed into the cozy Hufflepuff common room, after bidding goodnight to the few House Elves still in the kitchen.   
Teddy could just see the moon from the small windows. He sighed, realizing that next week it would be full. Only this time, he wouldn't have to deal with it alone.


End file.
